


Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

by OrigamiSinner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Celeste's like rly desperate, Drug Use, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Past Abuse, Leroy's an asshole, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, he also gets hit to the face and he deserves it, i'd punch him too tbh, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiSinner/pseuds/OrigamiSinner
Summary: idk dont read this shitBased on a live roleplay between me and my friends, Celeste's my character while Leroy belongs to my friend (who i wrote this for)Celeste needs to get high. Leroy's the only one who can help her. Unfortunately for her, he isn't making it easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nauti tästä synnistä tää on kamalaa

Celeste wasn’t high. It would be realistic to say she was the exact opposite of that. She was sober as a stone. 

And that was a problem. 

It had been exactly six hours since her last dose, and the withdrawals were hitting her hard. 

The silk gown she usually treasured was getting dirty and wrinkled as she sat in the floor in the darkest corner of her personal quarters. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her head, which was lowered between her knees, was hurting so bad she was sure it would explode if she dared to move. 

”What the fuck is taking that asshole so long”, she muttered under her breath, pressing her hands and knees against her head. 

She had been waiting for what felt like ages, but was actually only 15 minutes, for a certain man to arrive. 

In any other situation she would’ve never invited _him_ to her quarters. Hell, she would’ve never even invited him to the entire castle! 

But, unfortunate to Celeste, _he_ was the only one that could help her with her problem. 

The heavy door opened with a creak and Celeste’s head shot up, earning her  a very nasty spike of pain. 

”What took you so long, Leroy?” 

The man, Leroy, looked like he had never been in a hurry for his entire life, and smirked. 

”Come on, Celeste, I came as quickly as I could. I’m a busy man, you know.” 

”Bullshit”, Celeste muttered under her breath, and got up, shaking. 

Leroy crossed his arms and looked at Celeste from head to toe. ”You look like shit. And you never told me why you wanted me here.” 

”Fuck you”, Celeste hissed and frowned.  God, she felt like she was going to throw up. ”And stop with that shit, I know you know why you’re here.” 

”And I thought royals prized their manners”, Leroy laughed. He pulled a syringe filled with clear liquid from the pocket of his jacket. ”You want this, don’t you.” 

Celeste lunged forward, trying to grab the syringe, but Leroy kept it out of her reach. 

”Ah ah ah, not so quickly. Helping you is starting to get quite expensive, you know. Not to mention the time and effort it takes for me to get all the way here.” 

Celeste tried to grab the syringe again, but failed. It took enormous effort just to stand straight, all her limbs were trembling and the nausea was twisting her stomach. 

”Fine, I’ll pay you as much as you want, I’ll do anything, _anything_ , if you only give _that_ ”, she pointed at the drug. ”to me.” 

Leroy arced his dark eyebrow and grinned.  

”Anything?”  

He stepped closer to Celeste, and let his free hand drop on her waist. His thumb stoke the silk on the woman’s tight waistline. 

Celeste was disgusted when she realized what the man wanted and was going to tell him _no_ and _go to hell_ , but an especially nasty spike of pain ran through her brain just as she was opening her mouth. 

So she found herself answering: ”Yes, anything.” 

”Well, I think we can find a way of payment that _satisfies_ us both”, Leroy said, his previous grin had turned into equally malicious smirk. 

He moved his hand from Celeste’s waist to her arm, which he grabbed tightly. He pushed her sleeve up, exposing her forearm, and with experienced movements pressed the syringe agaist the pale skin. 

Celeste flinched slightly when the needle pierced her skin. Leroy pressed the piston, injecting the clear drug into the blonde’s vein. 

Celeste sighed in relief as she watched the liquid disappear into her arm. But the feeling of bliss was cut short when Leroy pulled the needle out too soon. 

”You’ll get the rest of it when we’re done.” 

With the torturing pain and nausea disappearing, Celeste thought of calling the deal off for a second. But the dose she had gotten was barely one fifth of what she needed, she knew it wouldn’t be enough. So she let Leroy take her hand and guide her into her own sleeping quarters. 

The room was big and richly decorated, with gold, silver and royal blue being the main colors. Celeste had been guiding the decorating herself; if she were to be queen, she wanted everything to be perfect. 

"So this is how royals live. Fancy.”, Leroy’s tone was teasing, but Celeste could hear the bitterness he was trying to hide. 

Leroy pulled Celeste next to the bed and grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Celeste, with her pupils dilated so only a thin line of the sky blue iris was visible, stared straight into the man’s blue eyes that were already clouded with lust, and she wondered if she had ever actually seen his eyes properly. 

”Now”, he started, licking his lips. ”Be a good girl, stay silent and do as you’re told.” 

Celeste opened her mouth, only to close it again, and just nodded. 

”Good”, Leroy said. He caressed the soft skin of Celeste’s cheek with his thumb. ”Now let’s get you out of those clothes. 

Celeste had rarely been so glad about how many layers she was forced to wear as a royal than she was now, as she definitely was in no hurry to reveal her body to the man in front of her. 

Unfortunately to her, Leroy didn’t seem to be the most patient person around. Celeste had only gotten herself out of the silky dress, when he clicked his tongue and simply ripped the rest of her clothes and threw the pieces on the floor. 

"What the f-” Celeste hissed, but was cut off by Leroy crashing his lips against hers. The kiss was far from romantic, it was rough and aggressive, but it did it’s purpose. 

When it was over, Celeste didn’t seem to be able to make even the slightest of sounds. Leroy put his index finger on her lips and said: 

”Didn’t I tell you to stay silent?” 

Celeste stared deep into the man’s blue eyes with the most venomous gaze she could manage, but the man answered with an equally threatening look. 

So Celeste only nodded. Leroy smirked again and took a step back,  letting his eyes roam over the blonde’s now naked form. 

Celeste felt a urge to cover herself with her arms, but resisted, knowing what was on the line. 

"Nice body you got there. No wonder Travis was so into you.” 

Celeste wanted to smack the man. He was an asshole, if there had been any doubt of that before, it was all gone now. She hated him, she hated the whole situation, she hated even herself for giving in to the piece of shit of a man. 

Leroy was apparently getting impatient, as he clicked his tongue. 

”Get on the bed.” 

When Celeste didn’t immediately obey, Leroy took the matter into his own hands, and pushed the blonde on the bed. 

Celeste let out a yell of surprise when she met with the mattress. Leroy quickly undressed and climbed on the bed between her legs. 

Celeste didn’t want to look at the man. She bit her teeth together and kept her eyes strictly on the stone ceiling as Leroy roamed her body with his eyes. 

He was on his knees and pulled Celeste towards him, so that her legs were on his thighs, revealing her cunt to him. Celeste wanted nothing more than to press her legs shut. 

Leroy put his hands on her hips, stroking the hip bone with his thumbs. He hummed as he felt the pale skin under his palms. 

Slowly, his hands travelled north, feeling the slim waistline under his touch.  

Leroy stopped when he felt scar tissue under his fingers. He lifted his hand, and was greeted by a rather nasty burn scar. He looked at the blonde’s chest and sides and realized that the skin was littered with scars.  

He traced one of them with his thumb. It had clearly been a cut; is was thin but long, and it formed a rather straight line. He was about to feel the others next to it, when he was interrupted by a weak voice. 

"Don't...” Celeste whispered through her gritted teeth. Her hands had balled into fists. She hated those scars. She had never shown them to anyone, even Travis hadn’t seen them. They represented everything that was painful in her life, all the things she wanted to forget. 

”Shhh...” 

Leroy stroked Celeste’s sides. He casted one last look over the scars, before moving up to kiss the skin between her breasts. 

”Relax.” 

Celeste tried to concentrate on the drug travelling in her veins. To her surprise, it somewhat worked, and she managed to control herself when Leroy squeezed her breasts. 

She jolted, however, when Leroy pinched her nipples. 

”You looked like you were zoning out”, he said with his trademark grin. ”And we cant have that, can we.” 

It took a lot of willpower for Celeste not to tell Leroy to _eat shit and die_ , but she bit her tongue and was able to stay silent.  

Leroy continued playing with the blonde’s breasts. He knew what he was doing, and Celeste hated to admit it even to herself, but his touch felt rather pleasant. 

Celeste made the mistake of looking at Leroy, as the man immediately noticed and grinned, before twisting her nipples. Celeste gasped and immediately looked away, and she could feel her face get hot. 

She tensed when Leroy's right hand left her chest to move lower, reaching her navel, her pelvis, and finally, her slit. Celeste balled her fists, grabbing tightly onto the satin sheets. 

Leroy ran his fingers up and down her pussy, flicking her clit on his way. Grinning, he pressed two fingers against her entrance and pushed in. Celeste’s inner walls immediately clamped around his digits, but there was nothing she could do to prevent him from curling his fingers, pressing them against her sensitive spot. 

Leroy bent over to hover above Celeste, who could feel his hardened cock press against her inner thigh. He quickly glanced at her reddened face, before taking her nipple in his warm mouth. He flicked the hardened bud with his tongue, while still continuing to fingerfuck her. Celeste could feel herself get wet, and the drug in her veins wasn’t helping her at all. 

Leroy sucked and licked at the milky skin of Celeste’s breast. She tried her best to bite back the gasps and moans that threatened to escape her mouth as Leroy’s annoyingly skillful fingers continued to pump in and out of her. 

She was succeeding, but then Leroy bit her nipple and pulled it with his teeth, and the surprise was enough to elicit a sound that was something between a moan and a yelp. Celeste bit her lip in embarrassment as Leroy let out a laugh. 

”Seems like you’re having fun after all.” 

Celeste was biting her lip with such force she was almost drawing blood. Leroy gave the rosey bud one last lick, before he moved up to Celeste’s shoulder. He bit down, and Celeste gasped again. He started to suck and bite the milky skin on the blonde’s shoulder and neck, making sure to leave purple marks that would force the woman to keep her hair down for weeks. 

Just as holding back her moans was getting near impossible to Celeste, Leroy pulled his fingers out. Part of her, the part she despised, was disappointed when the man’s touch left her. But that feeling was almost immediately replaced with the feeling of her heart sinking to her stomach, when she felt the tip of Leroy’s cock press against her slit. 

Celeste squeezed the sheets, trying to prepare herself. Leroy pushed in, slowly, until the tip of his dick was buried in the blonde, and then, without a warning, slammed his entire length into the blonde. 

Celeste’s back arched and she gasped for air, trying to accommodate to the sudden fullness. Leroy’s arms where now next to her sides to support him. His face was still pressed against Celeste’s shoulder, and she could hear him groan. 

He didn’t give her long to adjust, however, before he pulled out, just to thrust sharply back in. 

Celeste's cunt clenched around Leroy’s cock, as the man started fucking her with a firm pace, pulling out slowly and then slamming quickly back in. His breath getting faster, and it felt hot on Celeste’s skin.  

Her eyes were still on the ceiling, but which each thrust her vision seemed to get more and more blurry. She would’ve rather died than admitted it, but it felt good. The man knew what he was doing, hitting that one special spot inside her over and over again. 

Celeste tried to muffle her moans with her hand, refusing to give Leroy the joy of knowing how _good_ it felt. The man was speeding up his pace, drilling into her faster and harder by the minute. 

Celeste was caught off guard when Leroy suddenly ripped her hand off of her mouth, and pinned it next to her head. His other hand was on her hip, pulling her towards him to meet up with his thrusts. 

He raised his head so he could see the blonde’s face, and smirked. 

”While I do like my women silent, I just can’t resist those delicious sounds you make.” 

He finished his sentence with a fast and deep thrust, which elicited a deep and surprised moan from the blonde.  

If Celeste's face hadn't been red before, it sure was now. She turned her head away from the man, hating her body for betraying her like that. She wasn't supposed to be that weak. 

But Leroy wasn't having any of that. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  

"Don't bother hiding that pretty face of yours from me." 

Teeth gritted, Celeste forced herself to look directly into Leroy's blue eyes. The man smirked. He let go of the woman's chin and grabbed her hips with his both hands, and straightened his back.  

He pounded into Celeste, pulling her hips to meet with his in every thrust. Celeste could hear his grunts and groans get louder; he starting to get close, she could tell. To her luck, she wasn't. While the drug enhanced her senses, it also numbed them. And for once she was grateful for that, as she'd rather stab herself than give Leroy the satisfaction of making her come. 

Leroy's eyes were clouded with pleasure, but he still managed to look at Celeste with a malicious gaze. 

"You know, I always wondered why Travis was so into you, but you're a pretty good fuck." 

Celeste snapped. Blinded with white rage, she raised her hand, and slapped Leroy across his smug face. 

She realized what she had done only when Leroy pulled out of her and stood up next to the bed, eyes dark with rage.  

"Looks like you'll just gonna have to sober up", his hissed with cold voice, and he turned towards his discarded clothes. 

His words sparked panic in Celeste. She couldn't do without the drug, she just _couldn't_. 

She scrambled onto her knees and fell from the bed, ending up on the cold floor. Without even making it on her feet, she jolted towards Leroy. 

"Please, no, I'm- I'm sorry, just _please-_ " 

Leroy turned over to look at the pathetic sight of the blonde kneeling with her eyes wide. At first he was about to leave, but then an idea popped into his mind, and a malicious smirk formed on his lips. 

"Well, you do look nice down there on your knees like that." 

Celeste had an idea of where he was going with that, and she swallowed slowly. She knew she was right when Leroy walked to her, his still erect cock in his hand. 

He stopped right in front of Celeste, and pressed the swollen tip of his dick against her lips. 

"Open up." 

Reluctantly, but knowing she had no other options, Celeste opened her mouth and took him in.  

The taste of salt, musk, and her own fluids filled her mouth when she wrapped her lips around Leroy’s length. His hand went immediately into her hair, grabbing a fistful of the blonde locks. 

Celeste pressed her tongue against the bottom edge of the tip of Leroy's cock. The man groaned, his hold on the blonde's hair tightening.  She started sucking, cheeks hollow and tongue still rubbing against him, and his hips nudged towards her. As she took him deeper, Leroy started moving his hips along with the blonde's movements.  

Celeste could feel his eyes on her as she let him invade her mouth, inch my inch. When his cock hit the back of her mouth, she tried to back off, but Leroy wasn't having that. Taking the woman by surprise, he sharply thrusted in until his whole length was buried in Celeste's mouth. 

Shocked, Celeste gagged and tried to back off, but Leroy kept her head still, using the grip he had on her hair. Tears started forming into her eyes and she looked up, only to be greeted by a devilish smirk.  

"All or nothing, baby. You know to breathe through your nose, don't you." 

Trying her best to get air into her lungs again, she nodded as an act of submission. The man only laughed, before he began mercilessly fucking her throat. Celeste grabbed his thighs for support, trying to somehow keep up as Leroy kept thrusting into her mouth. 

Celeste noticed that his movements were getting more and more disjointed by the minute. Leroy wasn't trying to keep quiet anymore: he was openly grunting and moaning as his release was getting closer and closer. 

And it didn't take long before his cock started twitching in Celeste's mouth, followed by him shooting thick ribbons of cum into her throat. It was a struggle, but Celeste managed to swallow most of it. 

Leroy let go of her hair, and pulled his softening dick out of her mouth. Celeste rubbed her abused jaw, wiping off the saliva and cum that stained her chin. Her feet shook as she got up, the stone floor hadn't exactly been gentle to her knees. She lifted her gaze and her heart almost stopped when she saw Leroy walking away. 

But her horror was short lived, as Leroy soon turned to face her again, having only gone to get a certain it from the pocket of his jacket. 

"I guess that was an acceptable payment", he said, holding the familiar syringe. Without further delay, he grabbed Celeste's arm and let the needle pierce her skin again. Relief flushed through Celeste as Leroy injected the drug into her vein. 

When the container was empty, Leroy pulled the needle out, and let the syringe fall on the floor. The glass shattered, spreading on and around the blonde’s feet. 

"Have a nice day", was all the man said before he quickly got dressed and left, letting the heavy door to close with a loud ’thud’. 

And like that, Celeste was left alone, stark naked and the tiny shards of glass prickling her feet. But she didn’t care. She didn’t care about the cold air that was slowly but surely forming goose bumps on her skin. She didn’t care that most of her clothing was lying on the stone floor, shredded. She didn’t care that the broken glass would most likely cut her feet the instant she moved. All that existed to her was euphoria, and that was the only thing she cared about.


End file.
